The present invention relates generally to the field of liquid absorbing sheets used in the packaging and/or preserving of food products that tend to exude juice. More specifically, the present invention concerns a liquid absorbing sheet suitable for use in a container having a bottom wall provided with furrow extending along a side wall thereof and where liquid exuding from the food product tends to accumulate.
Already known in the prior art, there are different types of liquid absorbing sheets capable of absorbing liquid exuding from food products such as meat, fish, fruits or vegetables. The known absorbing sheets are often used in the packaging of food products for individually wrapping the food. Often, the food is packed in a shallow container made of polystyrene covered with a plastic film. In order to absorb the exuding liquids, an absorbing sheet is disposed on the bottom of the container, under the food. Commonly used is an absorbing sheet comprising an absorbing mat sandwiched between two layers of a permeable material, such as a perforated plastic film.
Although the known absorbing sheets may be very advantageous when used with a container having a flat bottom wall, they show certain drawbacks when used with a container having a bottom wall with a relief, such as the drawers of a refrigerator or any plastic container of the type marketed by the company Tupperware* or any other type. Those containers with a relief often comprise a furrow extending along a side wall of the container. The liquid that ends in those furrows never gets in contact with the absorbing sheet and is thus never absorbed.
There is thus presently a need for a liquid absorbing sheet suitable adapted for use with a container having a bottom wall provided with a furrow.
Examples of prior art absorbing sheets for exuding food product are given in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 885,778; 1,841,889; 1,871,419; 2,300,041; 4,124,116; 4,275,811; 4,676,196; 4,756,939; 4,802,574; 5,046,604; 5,556,030; 5,611,486; 5,709,897; 5,804,241; 6,015,582.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid absorbing sheet that will satisfy that need.
In accordance with the present invention, that object is achieved with a liquid absorbing sheet for absorbing liquids exuding from a food product, with the sheet to be disposed on a surface of the container with a relief, the absorbing sheet having a top side devised to receive thereon the food product and an underside, and comprising:
a first absorbing zone on which the food product is to be placed for absorbing liquid from the top side of the sheet, the first absorbing zone comprising, from the top side to the underside of the sheet:
a permeable top layer made of a liquid permeable material, an impermeable bottom layer made of a liquid impermeable layer and an absorbing mat between the top layer and the bottom layer, made of a liquid absorbing material; and
a second absorbing zone contiguous with said first zone, for absorbing liquid from the underside of the sheet comprising, from the top side to the underside of the sheet:
an impermeable top layer made of a liquid impermeable material, a permeable bottom layer made of a liquid permeable material and an absorbing mat between the top and the bottom layer, made of a liquid absorbing material.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention also proposes a liquid absorbing sheet for absorbing liquids exuding from a food product with the sheet to be disposed in a container of the type having a bottom wall provided with a furrow extending along a side wall of the container, the absorbing sheet having a top side devised to receive thereon the food product and an underside, and comprising:
a first absorbing zone centrally located on the sheet for absorbing liquid from the top side of the sheet, the first absorbing zone comprising, from the top side to the underside of the sheet:
a permeable top layer made of a liquid permeable material, an impermeable bottom layer made of a liquid impermeable layer and an absorbing mat between the top layer and the bottom layer, made of a liquid absorbing material; and
a second absorbing zone contiguous with said first zone, having an elongated configuration adapted to fit over said furrow for absorbing liquid from the underside of the sheet, the second absorbing zone comprising, from the top side of the sheet to the underside:
an impermeable top layer made of a liquid impermeable material, a permeable bottom layer made of a liquid permeable material and an absorbing mat between the top and the bottom layer, made of a liquid absorbing material.
As can be appreciated, and thanks to its different absorbing zones, a liquid absorbing sheet according to the present invention allows the exuded juice that tends to accumulate in the groove or furrow of the bottom wall of a container to be efficaciously absorbed.